Friends & Their Plans
by Miss Lavender Sky
Summary: After several misattempts by their friends to get the two back together, Jackie and Hyde have to figure out how badly they want to get back together.
1. Friends & Their Stupid Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or That 70's Show. Oh, the fun I would have if I did. :)**

**A/N: This is after the eighth season, because Sam isn't there, but it's after she left. There's no Jackie/Fez by the way, either. Because I really believe it should be Jackie/Hyde. Enjoy! :)**

"Hey, Jackie, we're gonna go," said Donna. She and Eric left. Things had changed a lot lately, and they needed more time to themselves. She understood that.

"I probably should go too," said Fez. "Kelso's been gone for a few hours, and he will probably have gotten himself in some kind of trouble somewhere." No one could argue with that.

Jackie waited for Steven to go, to give her some excuse that didn't sound quite right to either of them, or just to blow her off again.

He didn't.

They sat for a few minutes with the TV softly playing. _The Price Is Right_ came on. Jackie smiled vaguely. She glanced over at Steven. The corners of his mouth were going up. He was smiling too.

She kept picturing it over and over again. She must've imagined it a hundred different ways, how he would come back, and she would laugh and smile, and then everything would be okay.

After months of waiting, she thought it would happen. It never would.

Who was she kidding? He was fine without her. Better even. Better without her drama, her commitments, her whining, her bossiness. What did he need her for?

But she still thought, with every little smile he gave her, that maybe- just maybe. But no. It never would.

He thought that maybe she could take a hint. But she clearly couldn't. He'd given her smiles, the ones that only the two of them had ever shared, and he knew the others were trying to give her hints too.

But maybe she didn't want to take the hint. He didn't blame her. Everything that he put her through, and she'd want him back? She'd be crazy.

And yet he'd dared to hope. He'd smile at her, and he knew that she saw it, but she never said anything. He wished more than anything for it, but it'd never happen.

He couldn't imagine taking him back after it all. The nurse? Sam? His nagging about Kelso? His avoiding marriage? And then to take him back? She'd be crazy.

They were planning another outing. They had been doing that more and more often now. It was usually something semi-romantic, something that would allow them to try and get him and Jackie back together.

Kelso and Brooke, they went. Eric and Donna. Fez and Laurie. They all went, and they thought they were being sneaky, but Hyde and Jackie both knew. It was obvious. They wanted them back together.

Well, he wanted them back together too. But he knew what Jackie wanted, and it wasn't him. He would never be the guy that she wanted.

Today was a carnival. Oh joy.

Jackie saw through their charades every time. She was sure Steven did too.

It was too obvious when the six of them wanted to go out- a picnic in the park, movies, a carnival. Couples things.

Tonight was a carnival. It made her think of the time she and Michael had gone, and he'd won her something. It made her smile. Those were nice times. Not great times, like with Steven, but they were fond memories.

She wondered what it would be like tonight. They would go off, and Steven and her would sit around awkwardly. Again.

She sighed. Her friends and their stupid games.


	2. Roller Coasters

The first ride was a ferris wheel. He was with Jackie, of course. She didn't speak. He didn't either. They just sat and watched the scenes below. Silently.

They got something to eat. Then they decided to go on a roller coaster. He glanced at Jackie. She didn't say anything. She was trying to be brave. She hated roller coasters.

"Hey, how about we try a different ride?" Hyde said.

"No, why?" Eric asked.

"Because I just don't like the line for this one. And the ride looks stupid," he added.

"Well, if you're scared, then you came stay," Donna said.

Behind her, Fez, Kelso, and Eric snorted.

"What?" said Donna. "If people are afraid of roller coasters, there's nothing wrong with that. They shouldn't have to go on."

Kelso laughed. "Afraid of roller coasters? Ha, that's funny, Donna!" Brooke hit him in the stomach. "Ow."

Hyde looked at Jackie. She looked scared, but he knew that after that, she wasn't going to back down.

He paused, giving her a chance to tell them all that she wasn't riding. He looked at her. Her jaw was set, but her eyes masked her fear.

"Well, let's go, then!" said Laurie brightly.

As they waited in line, he stayed close by Jackie.

They got on the ride, and they all sat two by two, him next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Jackie, we can get off if you want."

She shook her head. "No, Steven," she said, her voice pointedly steady. "I'll go on this. I don't need to be weak anymore." She said the last part quietly.

The ride started, and he glanced over at her again. Her eyes were big, and she looked frightened. But she said nothing.

They got part-way through the ride, and were going on a harsh turn, when she let out a yelp, and gripped his hand tightly. "Steven!" she shrieked.

She squeezed his hand, and buried her head into his shoulder. He leaned into her, and put one arm around her protectively. "It's okay, Jackie," he whispered. "The ride's almost over."

It ended. She smiled up at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded. "Of course."


	3. A Little Helper Elf

In the past month, things had gotten even weirder. Sometimes they seemed closer, sometimes they seemed even more distant than usual. She couldn't stand it.

One night at dinner, she heard him complaining about the record store. It was shabby, needed cleaning, needed to be organized and redone, and no one was coming. Things needed to change or he was going to have to find a new job.

She remembered the night at the carnival, and everything he had done for her there. She had been waiting for the chance to do something for him in return ever since. Now she had her chance.

The following week, he was taking a trip to Milwaukee with the guys for five days. It was a better time than ever. The store was to be closed during those five days, which gave her the perfect opportunity.

She planned all night long. Yes, the shop needed repair. Yes, it needed to be redone. Yes, it needed more customers. Yes, it was going to be one heck of a job.

But she was Jackie Burkhart after all, and she would get it done.

* * *

He needed to go and clear his head. He needed to talk to Fez and Eric and Kelso. They would help him. He certainly couldn't ask Donna or Laurie or Brooke. He already knew what they would say.

"Guys, I-" he started in the car on the way there.

"Please tell me this is about you and Jackie getting back together," said Eric. "Because if I hear another word from Donna-"

"Or Brooke."

"Or Laurie."

"Right," said Eric. "If _any of us_ have to hear another word about this from them, we're going to have to tie the two of you together to make you get back together. We're running out of ideas."

Hyde smirked. "You guys are freaks." He softened. "Yes, it is about Jackie."

* * *

She spent all of the next day cleaning. Every little spot and corner had been scrubbed and polished from six in the morning to eight that night. From there, she organized everything in the proper order, and finally went home at about eleven.

The next day she showed up with proper reinforcements. Steven had said it needed to be redone too, and who was better for that than her?

The walls were being repainted, new carpets being put in, a cool desk arriving for the next day, and posters being put up. Jackie knew which bands he'd be okay with, and which he wouldn't. She was careful; she wasn't going to mess this up.

That night, she had a sudden inspiration. She made a few phone calls, and she got it all taken care of.

The next day the construction crew arrived, and took out one of the walls that connected to the building next door. She had purchased the building, and she had people constructing a stage now, for new acts to perform. There was a small place to sit and order food and drinks, along with plenty of room for the people to stand in.

She put up curtains where the wall had been so that it could be a surprise for Steven.

Now it was time for the publicities. Jackie and her family had always been well-connected, and now she used those connections to her advantage.

Several people had received calls, had listened to business propositions, and whole-heartedly approved.

She grinned. Now there were commercials playing on every channel in Wisconsin, announcements on the radio, and flyers up all over town. Big acts were booked for the next three weeks, followed by a well-publicized amateur week that people were already calling in for.

People swarmed to the store just to peek in the window.

The next day, Steven would be back, and the new and improved store would reopen.

She was excited, but nervous.

But, above all else, she was ecstatic. Because she was going to see him again.

* * *

When Hyde got home, the first thing he did was stop to get a burger at the Hub. He was starving, and all of that discussing and planning with Eric and Kelso and Fez had made him hungry.

As he was walking out, he heard something that caught his attention.

"You hear what's going on at the record place?" asked one kid.

"Yeah," said another. "Who hasn't? There's been commercials playing all the time. I can't wait. It's supposed to reopen at, like, what, eight tonight?"

"Yeah, I think me and Tiffany are going, man, she loves that band."

"Stacey and I are going too- she's excited to see what's happened over there," he replied.

"Yeah, I guess a lot can change in a few days," said the first kid.

"Yeah. I think that guy was going out with Jackie Burkhart, so you can imagine what it'll be like now," replied his friend.

The first one laughed. "Yeah, you go out with Jackie Burkhart, and she can make anything happen."

The two both laughed, and Hyde walked out and raced to his car.

* * *

Jackie was super-excited. Steven was supposed to be here in an hour. She just had to pull the curtain to the performing room down, turn out the lights, and then she could be out of here before he came. That was how she wanted it. It would be like a little elf showed up and fixed everything for him while he was gone.

She liked that thought. It was almost magical.

She quickly closed the curtains, turned out the lights, and walked to the door. She opened the door, and locked up.

"Jackie!" a voice called.

She froze. Or the little elf could get caught red-handed by Steven because he got there early. She hadn't counted on that.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" he demanded, bounding up to her in just a few strides.

"I-uh- have to go?" she said, trying to slip out to one side and go around him to make his escape.

"No, you don't," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders. He unlocked the door, and the two of them walked inside.

* * *

Hyde saw her trying to sneak out, and caught her. He wanted answers. They walked inside, and he gaped.

"Jackie," he managed. "You did all this?"

"Well, I mean, there were the workers, and the construction people, and the people who helped unload and put together stuff, and-"

"Jackie, I can't believe you," he said finally.

Her eyes got big. "I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"This is amazing," he said. "It's got everything, and-" He looked at the posters on the wall. "Jackie, are you sure this was you?" He smirked. "They're actually _good_ bands." She grinned.

He was walking around looking at everything- the new paint, the posters, walls, shelves, counters, desks, record players, everything a perfect combination of neatness and edginess.

"Jackie, this- this is incredible," he said. "You're incredible," he added, looking down at her.

"Wait, I have to show you something," she whispered. She led him to the red carpets that stood where the wall had been. "I know I didn't ask you, and I should've, but-" She opened the curtains.

Hyde stepped into the room, utterly amazed. The stage had been set up, and house lights had been put up, there were tables, chairs, and a mini-café-like-area, along with all of the extra room for the crowd.

Hyde was silent.

"I know it's a big deal, but it's worth it, don't worry. We've already got some pretty big names booked, and tickets are sold out. I have the money all at home, and I'll give that to you then. Also, after the next three weeks of big acts, we'll have a week for amateurs. I think we can get fully booked all through this year," she added. He didn't speak. "But we can always change it back," she added quickly, growing frantic.

He smiled down at her. "Thank you," he whispered.

She nodded. "Of course."


	4. Jackie's New Job

Jackie had been right. It _was_ worth it. There was never a slow moment, and business was booming more than any other store in town. It was incredible what Jackie could do when she set her mind to it.

When he saw it all for the first time, he had wanted to just hold her and kiss her. Everything she had done for him, and yet he still had done nothing to deserve her. He didn't deserve her in the first place, and he didn't deserve to be able to see her laugh and smile now, and he would never to deserve to be back with her again. Not after everything he'd done to her. No, he would never deserve her.

* * *

Jackie was satisfied now. She had helped him, and the look on his face had said all that she had ever needed to know.

Though most of her had given up on ever having him back, she still held on to a little tiny piece of hope. That hope got her up in the morning, and made her think about him at nights. That was what she lived for.

She worked with him at the stores most days now, as she was in between jobs. She saw him from ten to twelve every day. It was amazing.

The whole time she just wanted to sit there and talk to him, to be able to kiss him, and see him smile at her again.

That was all she needed.

She got a call one day. A job offer. For her. It was a business job. In New York. And the pay- wow.

She spoke for a few minutes, and then hung up. She thought about it for two days before telling anyone. Then she called Donna.

"Oh my gosh, Jackie, that's great!" she cried. "But New York? Isn't that sort of far away?"

Hyde sat up straight. He had heard Jackie and New York, and he needed to see what was going on.

"Yeah, I guess it's only a few hours away," she replied. "I'm so excited for you. You're leaving when? Oh my gosh. You'll have to come home soon so we can have a proper good-bye. Okay, well, then, see you soon, I guess, Jackie. Congrats on your new job!"

She hung up, shaking her head. "Wow," she muttered.

Hyde was standing now. "What is it?"

"Jackie got a job, in New York," she replied.

"New York? So does that mean she's leaving?" Hyde demanded.

"Yep, in about an hour. She's packing up what she really needs, leaving, and then coming back next weekend for the rest of her stuff," Donna replied, nodding now.

Hyde cursed, startling Donna. "An hour? Why?"

"They want her to start tomorrow," she said. "It was just by chance that they found her resume this late. It came in a couple days ago, and they still hadn't found anybody."

Hyde swore again, snatching up his jacket, and putting it on as he walked out the door.

"Hyde, where are you going?" Donna shouted.

She got no reply, except for the rumble of Hyde's car as he drove away.


	5. A Kiss in the Rain

Jackie was packing the last things now. She glanced outside. It was pouring down rain. She sighed. Well, at least everything would be fine tomorrow.

She thought about everyone here that she was leaving behind. Eric, and Fez, and Michael, and Donna, her best friend, and Steven- Steven.

She wrinkled her face, trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't think of it as leaving Steven. She needed a new start now, and this was the best way to get it.

There was a sound at the door, and she looked up.

Steven had walked in, not even bothering to knock, soaking wet.

"Oh, Steven!" she exclaimed. "Come here, sit down," she said, trying to force him to sit down and tossing blankets at him. He set the blankets on the couch, and stared at her.

"Jackie, don't go," he whispered. "Please don't go."

There was silence for a minute as Jackie blinked. "Steven, I- I can't-" She looked down dejectedly.

"I get it," he said, the tone of his voice hard. "Bye, Jackie." He stormed out of the door.

"Steven, wait!" she cried. But he was already gone.

She raced outside, and saw his car turning the corner to the main street. She turned to where her car was, but it wasn't there. She remembered. The company had already taken it to New York, and she was getting a taxi to New York. She had no car.

That wasn't going to stop her from losing Steven again.

* * *

Hyde had the music turned up in his car so loud, he could no longer hear the pounding of the rain on his dashboard. He wanted to drive fast and as far away as he could, but he knew that he had to stay calm. He followed the slower-than-slow speed limit, cursing himself the whole way for going over to Jackie's in the first place.

Why had he done it? To get her back. Before she left. To stop her.

Yeah, well, now she was leaving, and everything he'd ever done for her meant nothing.

Nothing.

He had been driving for just under ten minutes when he heard a horn honk. He looked up suddenly. He hadn't done anything wrong. He glanced out the side window.

"Jackie?" The little brunette was sprinting to catch up to his car, completely out of breath, and drenched to the skin. He pulled his car over, and got out.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" he shouted over the roar of the thunderstorm that had just rolled in.

"I never, _never_, got over you Steven," she shouted back. "I can't stop loving you, Steven, I've tried. That's what I was trying to say, _I can't stop loving you_."

He stared at her disbelivingly. There she was, his girl, his angel. There was only one thing that he could do.

He crossed the space between them in a single stride, and they were kissing.

"I can never stop loving you either," whispered Hyde, and they were kissing in the rain again.


	6. The Plan

They arrived back at the Forman's house in ten minutes, both soaked and giddy.

Donna took Jackie upstairs to change into some warm clothes, and Hyde went to get some of his own clothes. Neither could stop smiling.

"I guess our plan worked after all," Brooke whispered to Donna and Laurie when Hyde and Jackie were talking down in the basement.

"Yep," said Donna. "He just had to be there when the phone call came in, and I knew he would go find her."

"I can't imagine what would've happened if Jackie had actually tried to go get the job," said Laurie. "Seeing as _Donna_ completely made it up, and had someone at work call her and pretend to hire her."

"Hey!" cried Donna indignantly. "All I had to do was have them call her up, say she got the job, and make sure Hyde knew. The rest was them."

"And it _was_ the perfect plan," said Brooke. "If they hadn't almost completely messed it up!"

"Well, come on, now they're together, and they're both here, and everything's good again," said Donna.

"That's for sure," said Laurie. "I was getting sick of all the tension between the two of them."

"I agree, everything's so much better," said Brooke. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some money to go collect from Michael." She grinned. "That's what happens when you bet against such a brilliant plan!" she chirped, and they all laughed.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It was just a fun little thing, because I love them both so darn much! If you can review, that would be awesome! They always make me smile. Thanks! :)**


End file.
